Rise of The Apprentice
by shadow claw48
Summary: the Original Trilogy as you have never seen it before, this story focuses on a Sith apprentice Lelouch (my oc) that grows up to become one of the deadliest and most merciless Sith Lords ever currently rated T subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars**

 **The rise of the apprentice**

It was years after the battle between the Jedi and the Sith. Things had just started settling down with Obi-wan travelling to Tatooine to watch over the young Luke Skywalker. On the other side of the galaxy the Sith were growing stronger with the new dark lord known as Darth Vader, and an apprentice that they discovered going by the name of Lelouch. Lelouch was a troubled boy with a mysterious past and not much was known about him because of it, however the emperor didn't care he continued to train lord Vader and the young Lelouch the ways of the Sith.

4 years later, at the young age of 10 he had already slaughtered over 100 people and was quickly becoming feared. His lightsaber was one of his very own creation, it had a pitch black blade and it was a saber. He also had another lightsaber hidden strapped to his back somewhere no one would be able to find it should he be captured. It was almost time for the next mission so Lelouch and Lord Vader boarded the Emperors lambada-class T-4a shuttle. The target – Tatooine, Vader could sense that this is where his old mentor and nemesis Obi-Wan Kenobi resided was living under the guise of Ben Kenobi.

A mere hour later the shuttle settled down on the desert of Tatooine. Over a dozen stormtroopers filed out of the shuttle first as they would all scout the planet to find out anything they could about Obi and his whereabouts. The trio of sith then spread out with Vader going towards where he could feel the pull. Lelouch felt a strong will of the force and decided to find out where it was coming from and kill whatever it was that was causing the aforementioned pull. "Hmmm could this be one of the Jedi children that were born after the death of Anakin Skywallker" Lelouch muttered to himself before a sadistic smirk formed at the idea of killing. Within minutes of thinking this he arrived at a small home.

He used his force sight to see how many people were inside the house "Hmmm 4 people" he thought to himself before pulling out his lightsaber out and sneaking inside the house. Lelouch looked around and saw that there was no child around, he shrugged and slaughtered everyone in the house before setting it on fire. He walked back to the ship pouting at the fact he couldn't find the child. He sighed stepping onto it and finding everyone else there "oh your all done how did it go" he asked sitting on his seat swinging his legs back and forth. "Kenobi must have sensed me because he escaped as fast as he could and by the way you are acting it seems you didn't kill your target either" Vader said through his mask to which Lelouch nodded at. Out of the 50 stormtroopers that left the shuttle only 20 returned. "Well this was an utter waste of time I only got to kill 4 people" Lelouch wined childishly as he holstered his lightsaber. The shuttle entered hyperspace coming out close to a Star destroyer.

She shuttle entered the star destroyer. Lelouch put up his hood as he walked towards his room to get some rest. He threw off his robes and got into a shower washing himself, after that he got into bed and fell asleep knowing he had a day of intense training the next day.

Back on Tatooine Obi-wan had taken Luke and was preparing to start the training early so that Luke would be ready for the battle that would inevitably take place in the years to come. He also tried to contact Yoda to let him know what had been happening so that they could possibly get even more help but to no avail.

-8 years later -

By the time Lelouch was 18 his name was feared throughout the galaxy, whenever someone mentioned the Demon Lelouch, the whole area would go deathly silent as the master of the dark side had managed to kill so many people already. as Lelouch strolled the deck of the star destroyer he was currently he looked out into the stars "has there been any luck in finding Kenobi or the Jedi child" he asked turning to his lieutenant, "unfortunately not sir we are scouring the galaxy as we speak for any sign of them. He sighed and tried to resist the urge to kill his trusted assistant, "work faster" he demanded storming off. All of the other workers currently on the deck sighed in relief after he was gone and his assistant, Michael let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Luke had become relatively strong with the force because of the teachings of Ben. He also had R2-D2 and C3P0 by his side unknown to him his first encounter with his nemesis sooner than he thought; they decided to travel to Mos Eisley cantina to find a ship and a fast one at that. However the hooded Lelouch was currently in the cantina relaxing having sensed the force approaching; the band continued to play their song and the other patrons inside were all being rowdy and obnoxiously loud, his hand twitched towards his saber but he resisted the urge to kill everyone here.

Outside the Cantina Obi-wan and Luke arrived in a landspeeder. "Remember we are only here to find a pilot, not to cause trouble young padawan "Ben warned Luke as they walked towards the cantina, "yes Ben I know and I will be on my best behaviour" Luke said smiling up at his mentor that had taught him everything he knew about the force.

As they entered the cantina a certain Sith lord in training looked up towards the pair smirking below his hood, he walked over towards the pair and stopped in front of them, "well well well if it isn't obi-wan and the jedi child I have been searching for"...


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Apprentice Chapter 2

"Well well well if it isn't Obi-wan and the Jedi child I have been searching for"...

"Well well well if it isn't Obi-wan and the Jedi child I have been searching for" Lelouch said tauntingly trying to rile up the child into starting a fight. "Too much of a wimp to come out of hiding for 8 years so I could kill you" he growled. Ben continued to stare at the hooded figure in front of him calmly, while Luke reached down to his side fingering his saber ready for a fight. Lelouch snorted and barged past them both leaving the Cantina. As he walked away he signalled to the stormtroopers outside the cantina to go in shooting, within seconds screams echoed out from the cantina before stopping after about a minute, he sighed sitting on a roof not far away knowing all the troopers had been killed.

He shrugged jumping off the roof, into a speeder next to a pitch black suited trooper (a shadow trooper) "inform lord Vader that Obi-wan is on Tatooine with the child and that I didn't engage them in a fight just as Vader ordered" he said to the shadow trooper as he got out and into the shuttle he piloted a Miy'till Starfighter as his trusty R2-X2 travelled past him going into position ready for takeoff. He sat down and began the system checks before taking off. He would return to the almost completed Deathstar to meet with Vader who was currently overseeing the work to make sure it was going according to plan and would be ready in time.

Back on Tatooine Ben had managed to find a pilot going by the name of Han Solo who had a YT-1300 freighter which he calls the Millennium falcon, and has agreed to take them to wherever they need to go. "We need to go to Alderaan" Ben said turning around to look at Han, "and we need to get there fast" he sighed and walked towards where Han said the falcon was docked, Luke by his side "Ben who was that earlier" Luke asked knowing whoever it was, was bad news. "He seemed so dark and had an aura of mercilessness" He said looking up at his mentor shivering from the feeling of dread that had washed over him.

Lelouch sat on his throne like chair within the death star as they worked on the death stars super laser, when he suddenly shuddered feeling the force awakening in more and more children throughout the galaxy. He growled and walked off towards his shuttle intent on hunting and killing every single one of them. He was stopped by a group of troopers that informed him of the fact the prisoner had awoken a fact that made the teenager smirk as he nodded to the troopers and headed toward the cells.

He opened the cell door looking over at princess Leia and sneering, "Enjoying the cell princess" he said scowling at the princess part as he walked over to her. "Now why don't you tell me about the rebel base princess" he asks reaching for his saber, "go to hell 'prince' Lelouch" she mocks, he grabs her throat "that's prince of chaos to you cupcake" he growls as he pulls out his saber activating it. He held it close to Leia's throat menacingly "you will tell me what I want to know or I will decapitate you!" he roared out causing her to flinch and sigh before telling him what he wanted to know. He smirked and left the cell holstering his saber, he walked towards the main chamber to inform Lord Vader and pass the message on to the Emperor.

After passing on the message Lelouch travelled deep into the bowels of the Death star towards the docks where all the starships are located, boarding his Miy'till Starfighter taking off with his co-pilot shadow trooper he left the star flying towards where he located force users. After he left the order to destroy Alderaan was given by Vader, the superlaser charged up blasting towards Alderaan blowing the planet to bits and killing everyone still on it.

As the planet was destroyed while they were in hyperspace Ben felt a tremor in the force as all the people on Alderaan were killed. After Lelouch had left, the millennium falcon came out of hyperspace not far from the death star where Alderaan was last located, instead they were greeted by an asteroid field the shock settled in very quickly and they realised that somehow the planet had been destroyed. Just as they managed to get through the asteroid field they began to be pulled towards something by a tractor beam, thats when they saw the death star and the fact they were being pulled towards the space station, as the falcon landed stormtroopers quickly surrounded the ship with all their blasters aimed towards it waiting for the people inside to come out.

Vader sensed the presence of his old mentor and walked towards the falcon intent on finishing the job he started the last time he and Obi-wan last met this time it would be different and it would be Vader that would come out on top, the falcons hatch opened, a couple of stormtroopers took this chance to run inside to try killing whoever was on board. It would be a couple of minutes before they came 'back' out with a wookie as prisoner. They left towards the cell block followed by more troopers while Obi-wan went off to deactivate the tractor beam generator.

While all this was going on aboard the Death Star Lelouch had just arrived in the Zeta system where he had located a large number of force wielders, he landed on the planet orlfas. He pulled his hood up and left the ship walking towards the nearest town when a kid bumped into him. Lelouch could feel the force inside him and before he could react Lelouch...


End file.
